Loves never Dies, Its the lies that kill us
by PrettyGirlTee
Summary: Six Friends, friends since the age of three,One friend goes missing and a year later something starts happening to the five, one mistake could kill them all, Love, Lies, Lust and Murder


New Story YAY! As you know I don't own anyone except Lea carter and a few others I'll introduce later, not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not ill let you decide, im going to be posting a few pilots for new stories and you can help me choose which ones to carry on

This is kind of like PrettyLittle liars, but don't worry I won't make you wait 6 stories to find out the ending

Please review and i hope you like it

Brooke Davis 15

Lucas Scott 16

Peyton Sawyer 15

Haley James 15

Nathan Scott 16

Lea Carter 15

The 6 grew up together from the age of 3, Brooke,Lea and Nathan's parents ran the same circles where as Lucas,Haley and Peytons did too, their moms all had yoga classes together after they were all born, all their parents grew pretty close during that until Anna Sawyer, Peytons mom died and Brooke's parents divorced and Karen and Deb started hating each other for some reason but their kids remained best friends much to their displease, they were inseparable

31st of October 2009 Halloween night

The 6 Friends met up for a huge bash that was going off at the Smiths a few blocks away, they arrived getting ready to party

They all walked in laughing at something dumb Brooke had said, Lucas walked off with Lea in hand they had been dating for almost a year now, they went to the kitchen to get a drink, Peyton went to the Dj booth, Haley went out back and saw mouth, Nathan and Brooke were the same they just wanted to get drunk maybe hook up with someone and dance so Nathan headed to beer pong and Brooke headed to the beer keg where a bunch of random guys were watching her and smiling, Lucas saw and gave her a disapproving look

(THROWBACK a year ago)

Brooke and Lucas had been hanging out a lot more without their friends just them weather it was at the river court or beach, they really enjoyed each other's company, they were sitting on the bleaches just talking and sharing a sand which, when Lucas was just staring at Brooke and she noticed

She started bluffing

"Luke what are you smiling at?" She said

"Just you, listen Brooke I asked to hangout today because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe uh I don't know go" he was squirming and Brooke found it cute she cut him of by leaning In close and giving him a soft kiss they both smiled but he was cut of by a text message from Lea telling him She wanted to see him urgently

"I uh gotta go, I'm sorry can we talk later ?" He said rushing off

Brooke was devastated she was confused she knew their would always be Lea in the way, she called Lucas all the time for silly reasons

Brooke didn't speak to him for at least two weeks and in that time lea had asked him out and they had been dating ever since

(PRESENT)

Lucas was giving Brooke the death stare, she just smiled and raised her glass to him, if he didn't want her someone else would

It was nearly 1am, the party was still in full swing, everyone was pretty drunk by now, Nathan went Looking for Haley but couldn't see her he promised to always protect her they had this weird bond, even though he was dating Peyton, the party house was next to the TreeHill woods, so it carried on in there too, he stumbled in their calling out to her

"Haley? HALEY?" He called out as he saw teens drunk hooking up and stumbling through but he was just concerned with finding his friends

Brooke smiled at this one guy who was watching her, she nodded to him and he came over, straight away she started kissing him, he was leading her up stairs

Lucas noticed and was guttered he was disappointed

Lea came over and put her arms around him "why are you sad?" She said kissing his lips

Lucas smiled "nothing just thinking"

"I'm going o find Peyt, I'll be back" she said kissing his cheek

Peyton was looking for Nathan in the woods, she heard a branch snap, like someone was watching her she started getting creeped out so she headed back to the house

When she heard a scream

29th of OCTOBER 2010

NEWSPAPER ARTICLE "A YEAR SINCE GIRL WENT MISSING"

Brooke smiled as she got of the plane, she was glad to be home, she'd been in NewYork with her Mother for a year now, after all the drama last year, she decided to give in and go live with her mother

She was now Sixteen and already been on covers of Magazines, Her mother had started a clothing company about 3 years ago, so she had taken a liking to fashion, She had long hair now that was laying down her back, she wore tight faded jeans and a White long sleeve top that showed a little cleavage but hugged the right places mixed with killer flats, she pulled in to the parking lot in her old Blue Volkswagen Beatle listening to some load music

Lucas was walking in to school with Skills and Mouth, bouncing his basket ball

Peyton drove in to school in her mustang, she wore a black leather jacket and her hair was still curly as ever, since last year shed become a loner, she just likes to be alone and draw listen to music

Haley walked in to school still being her dorky self as Lucas use to say, she had longer brunette hair that was in a messy bun, and she had a stack full of books, she noticed Brooke, Haley's smile grew, she ran over and hugged her

"Omg Brooke Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you were in NewYork" Haley said shocked to see her old friend

Brooke had missed Haley so much "TutorGirl, argh I missed you so much, I needed to come home I missed this small town" Brooke smiled hugging Haley walking arm in arm in to school

"It's good to be back" Brooke said

They made their way in to the gates, when a black Aston Martin sped through the gates, both girls turned around

"Who is that?" Brooke smiled

"That would be player of this town, Jerk of the school and top basket baller Nathan Scott" Haley said annoyed

"Nathan Scott as in Nate our Nate" Brooke said shocked

"Yup, he grew in to a jerk" she said

Brooke looked at Haley's face she actually looked disgusted "wait do use not talk?" She asked

"Brooke we didn't just fall out with you, We all fell out, Peyton's a loner, Nathan's a jerk I'm a nerd and Lucas is well Lucas" Brooke was Sadden to here all of that

"So have you seen the paper?" Haley asked fixing her back pack

"Yeah it's all over town" Brooke said sad

"I can't believe it's been a year" Haley said shutting her locker

"Yeah but it still feels like she's here" Brooke said following Haley shutting her locker

Brooke and Haley were walking down the halls when Brooke bumped in to Someone

"Oh I'm sorry, Luke" she smiled looking in his blue orbs, she missed him

"Your back?" He said a little angry

Brooke frowned "yeah I'm home hey can we" she was cut off by Lucas

"I got to go" he pushed past them

"Woah what was that for?" Brooke said

"Don't worry about it he's been like that ever since well you know" she said as they walked in to class

"Brooke your back?" Peyton said sitting down in front of Brooke and Haley

"Hey goldilocks, I missed you" Brooke said smiling at her old friend

Peyton gave a weak smile "I missed you too B"

"So what happened? What happened to NewYork?, how's Bitchtoria?" Said Peyton

"Well first off, I loved it but Bitchtoria is still a bitch, 2nd I missed my dad, and 3rd I missed you weirdos and this crazy town" Brooke smiled

"So how's Lucas?" Brooke asked softly

Then the teacher walked in, Haley and Peyton turned around

(LUNCH)

Brooke was walking through the courtyard, she was reading a book, she had got in to reading in NewYork,

She bumped in to Someone else, she looked up and heard boys whistling and looking at her like she was meat, especially Tim

"Hey baby, come take a seat" he was laughing with all the guys

Brooke just flipped him off "really Tim"

"Holy shit Brooke Davis" he laughed

"Yeah yeah I'm back, but I'm still not interested, and when you go home and dream of me I still won't be interested" Brooke said and all the guys laughed

"I just uh" he stuttered

"That's enough tim" Nathan said pulling Brooke aside

"How are you B" Nathan smiled hugging her

"I'm good, and so are you apparently, look at you,Hotshot" Brooke said pushing him a little

"Yeah well when your this good you know things start happening" he laughed

They both paused and looked at each other before giving each other another hug

"I really have missed you Brooke" he said hugging her tight

"So a year huh, is it weird that I hope they find her body already, I mean she's dead right?" Brooke said still not wanting to believe it

"Yeah I guess I just never heard anyone say it out loud, hey B I have practice after school but do you want to catch up later?" He smiled

"Yeah sounds good, You still have the same number?" She asked

"Yeah, alright I'll see you later" he smiled

Brooke started walking away she turned around when she heard Nathan "it's good to have you home"

She smiled, waved good bye and left

The rest of the day went smoothly, she was driving home, she saw Haley walking "hales get in" she smiled

"Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled

"you don't have to walk we live in the same neighbourhood hales" Brooke replied

"So how'd the rest of your day turn out?" Haley smiled

"Good, I saw mouth and Nathan"

"What did Nathan say?" She asked

"He was glad to see me, where going to catch up later if you want to tag along?"

"Uh I'll see thanks" Haley said starring out the window

"So what happened between you too?" Brooke asked

Haley was in shock "what? What do you mean?" She asked nervous

"You can tell me hales, I always knew you too had a thing, even when he was with Peyton, they had nothing in common, he always had a soft spot for you" Brooke laughed

"We uh we just stopped talking, I'm not sure why, were ok but none of us hang out"

"That sucks"Brooke said as they pulled in to her driveway, Haley lived across the road

They both got out and then a boy on bike through the paper at them, Brooke picked it up

They both signed "she's gone but she's everywhere" Haley said looking away

"Yeah, I'll see you later b" Haley said walking away

"Daddy I'm home" silence he wasn't home like usual she wondered why she was even back

Brooke grabbed a box of her stuff and walked up the Victorian stairs, she opened her double doors and walked in her bedroom

She opened the box and lifted out a photo of all her friends last year, at the river court all smiling Nathan standing their his arm around Haley who had her arm around Brooke then Peyton and Lucas and Lea in front all smiling

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey lea can I talk to you?" Brooke said pulling lea aside

"Yeah what's up?" Lea smiled

"I wanted to see how you and Luke were doing?" Brooke asked, she'd been jealous since Lea had burst through her bedroom a week ago and blurted out that she had asked Lucas out and he'd said yes

"We're good actually why?" She asked curious

"Nothing, I was just asking,I um" she was cut off by Haley calling them

"B, Lea where going to take a photo" Haley called out

"Get your buts over here" Nathan called out

Lucas stood next to Brooke and gave her a weak smile, she returned it before lea called to Lucas to come sit next to her

(PRESENT)

A few hours later Brooke got dressed, she grabbed her keys and texted Haley

As she was walking out, Haley came out dressed in jeans and a faded long sleeve she smiled and walked over to Brooke

"So you decided too come? Good I missed us hanging out" Brooke smiled getting in the car

She drove to the place they all hung out as kids, the old windmill behind the Archers farm had woods surrounding, it was creepy but their old club house was their in the trees, they went their every summer for years

Brooke and Haley were walking through the woods, it was about 8, o'clock at night, you could here the bugs and animals throughout the trees, Haley was freaking out still after all these years

"Why does he want to meet us out here? It's so creepy, we stopped coming here years ago, are you sure it's ok to be out here" Haley said with her arms rapped around her walking fast behind Brooke

"Because we did it every summer, we would come out here everyday and take a swim in the lake, and hangout at the club house" she laughed

"Now are you going to stop moaning and help me, I think we've already been this way, I remember 15 steps from that tree" she said pointing

"Fine, no where going the right way, follow me" Haley said grabbing her hand

"Finally thought you guys would be lost" Nathan laughed

"Well mrs ranger over here nearly had us lost, she forgot her way" Haley smiled

"So what are we doing out here Nate?" Brooke asked

"Well I thought we needed it, this week hell the past year has been hard, but now your home, and it's coming up the anniversary of her disappearance, I don't know maybe I thought we could get back to where we were, all friends again" he said embarrassed

Brooke smiled even Haley gave a weak smile "we can't" Haley repeated

Nathan's smile faded

"But maybe we could be better" she said stepping closer to him

He pulled her in and hugged her, then he pulled in Brooke too

"I missed you guys" they smiled

"But if anyone hears of this your dead" the laughed

"Now come on, we have a lot to talk about and I have deserts" he said nodding towards the secret ladder that was hidden behind the bushes and trees

"After you" he smiled fixing his back pack

"Why thank you" Brooke said climbing up followed by Haley then Nathan

The three reached the top

"Oh wow, no ones been here in along time, it still looks the same" Brooke said lighting a candle

"Yeah we haven't been here in over two years" Nathan said

The three sat down in their old club house chatting about everything and anything, eating chips and chocolate

"So just ask already?" Haley said taking another chip

"Ask you what?" She blushed knowing what Haley meant

"Ask me, ask us about Lucas" she smiled at Nathan

"Well now that you mentioned it, what really happened after I left? She said looking down

"He was dark, after everything with lea, it tore him apart but after you left it broke him, I don't mean to say you are the reason I just mean he was dark" Haley said "and I'm going to stop talking" she said looking at Brooke who looked heart broken

"What Haley means is, loosing the girl and the girl your love with in a month it takes a toll on you" he said reaching out for Brooke's hand

Brooke gave a weak smile

"And by girl he loves was you, just for clarification" Haley said putting her two cents in

"He didn't love me" she said Looking away

"Are you kidding me, he absolutely loved you, the way he looked at you, the way you looked at him, lea was great but he loved you, everyone knew it hell I think even lea knew it, I mean when she heard Lucas tell" Nathan gave her a look to cut her off

"I mean nothing, he loved you" Haley said

They heard a noise under them, all three looked at each other shocked

"You heard that right?" Brooke said holding Haley's hand

"Of course I heard it, I'm sitting right next to you" Haley said

"It's probably nothing, but it is getting late, how about we get out of here" Nathan said packing up the blanket and food

"Good idea" they both replied

Just as Brooke picked up her bag she noticed a ring on the ground, it looked familiar, she put it in her pocket and started climbing down

They heard the noise again like someone was watching them,starting to panic, the sped out of their as fast as they could

When Brooke got home she chucked the ring in her draw and forgot about it

31st of OCTOBER 2010

Two days had past, it had officially been a year since the disappearance of Lea Carter, the town was still remember her like she was still here

Lucas Scott was walking around the school like he was hypnotised, he hated the way people looked at him already like he was a lost puppy, but this week has been especially hard everyone looked at him like he either did it or he was sadden for him

"Hey Luke can we talk?" Brooke asked reaching out for his arm

He pulled it away and followed her

"What do you want Brooke?" He asked angrily

"I want you to look at me, talk to me" she said grabbing his arms

"WHY?, I haven't seen or heard from you in what A YEAR, and now you want to speak to ME! I needed you and you weren't here" Lucas said nearly in tears

"I LOST a friend too, I Lost a friend, I lost you a year earlier I was sick of losing the people I love, I'm sorry I left I needed too, but I'm here shouldn't that be what counts" Brooke said a tear escaping

"I can't, I can't do this right now, I'm sorry Brooke, I just can't" he said easing his hands and walking away leaving a sad girl standing their

Beep-Text

Brooke looked at her phone it read

(Nawr poor B, always wanted what belonged to me kisses-L)

Brooke was in shock, she looked at the caller ID, it was unknown, she put her phone in her pocket and started walking to class

Peyton was in art when the bell rang, she walked out following her class mates she saw Nathan at his locker she decided today was important so she should say some thing

"Hey Nate" she smiled

Nathan was in shock She was speaking to him "hey uh Peyt, how are you, that was a dumb question, especially today" he said looking down

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and Brooke and Haley, I see you've been hanging out a lot" she smiled sadly missing her friends

"Yeah we're ok, were actually going to hang out tonight if your interested, we miss you Peyt" he smiled

"Uh thanks, so I see you and Haley getting friendly again" she smiled

"Oh not this again Peyton, i told you before their was nothing going on between us" he said annoyed she always brought it up, that's one of the reasons they split

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just uh" she grabbed his hand trying to reach out

He pulled his hand away and gave her a weak smile "I got to go, but uh tonight, I'll text you the details, I'm late" he said walking off

Peyton felt sad it felt like last year was coming back she then received a text message

(P always second choice, too bad neither Scott boys wants you -L)

Peyton freaked out, she put her phone in her bag and skipped the rest of the day

As Nathan walked to class he got a text too

(Poor Nate, you can't have what you want, but I'll keep your secret always-L)

Nathan walked off, properly some idiot playing jokes

Lucas had walked in to English class, he sat down at the back when Brooke walked in he looked up and then away

He then got a text

(Poor baby, I know you want what you cant have, but remember you say it I tell, kisses-L)

Lucas froze he looked around, who the hell was planking him, he got up and left

Haley sat behind Nathan in math, she was just staring at the back of his head, admiring him when she received a message also

(Careful Hales, you don't want to of shared him with your friends-L)

Haley gasped, everyone in class looked at her like she was weird

"You ok hales" Nathan asked worried

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" she said going back to her work

Brooke had gone straight home after school she needed a sleep before she went out with the guys, today had taken a toll on her, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out

Dream the night of the party

"I'm going to find Peyt,I'll be back" she said kissing his cheek

Lucas rushed up stairs to stop Brooke from making a mistake

He called out but no voices, he then heard her laughing as he banged on the door a guy opened with no top on

"Can I help you" he said

Lucas just pushed the door open, he saw Brooke half naked passed out

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He said slamming the guy up against the wall

"Nothing ok, she must of had to much to drink,chill you know how girls can be" he laughed which made Lucas punch him straight in the nose

They guy grabbed his shirt and ran off

Lucas put Brooke's top on over her red lacy bra, he pulled up her denim skirt but as he was doing this, Peyton walked passed the door, watching what looked like Brooke and Lucas had sex and Brooke had passed out again, she was Pissed off so she left

Brooke awoke a little to see Lucas helping her, and she remembered seeing Peytons face, she then fell back asleep

Lucas carried her out to his truck and put her in locking the door, he went to find everyone else to leave

(REALITY)

Brooke woke up to hearing sirens, and A lot of noise down the street, she rolled over and looked at her clock which read 6.30 she been asleep for 3 hours, she saw red and blue lights flickering on her room she saw their shadows, so she got up and looked out her window on to the street, where she saw people crowded every where, she saw Haley walk outside and look up at her

Brooke grabbed her jacket and headed down stairs

"Dad what's going on? Dad?" She called and silence again he wasn't home again

She walked out and saw Nathan come out from his house 4 houses back, all three walked out to the street

Peyton lived next to Leas old house, she walked in to their law when the new guy Julian Baker came over

"Hey Peyton right?"

"Yeah what happened?" She asked

"They found that girl Lea Carter, the girl who use to live here, I think" he said sad

"She's back, I knew it, I knew she'd come back"Peyton said pushing past him

Julian grabbed her arm "no Peyton I'm sorry, they found her body" he said softly letting her arm go

Okay first chapter let me know what you think, love reviews so write away, I'm not sure where I'm going with this whole thing yet, but I'm having fun writing it so please review, please feel free to give your options on what to happen to the characters, who you want to make it and who you dont

Kisses -T


End file.
